The Journal of Ronald Weasly
by volcomskater03
Summary: Rons view on the events that occured during his time at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

**This story is not what your expecting. This is not another story about witches and wizards and dragons (although it does involve them). This is not a tale of a happy ending. This is not a book about your dreams comeing true. This story is about me, Ron Weasly, and my wonderfull (yeah right) years at hogwarts school of wtichcraft and wizardry. Through my journal, you shall learn about my world, and how i saw the events that transpired in my life.**

* * *

July 16, 1991

Hello there,

New journal, new life.

Summer is coming to an end, and my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will soon begin.

This school is where al lmy siblings are/have/will attend school... all six of them. I am blessed to be the second youngest, so i never get new items.

I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first.

So really whats the point in trying to live up to them, they all ready have acomplished everything.

I best be going... food awaits.  
ron  
**

* * *

August 1,1991  
Well hello,  
I cannot wait until the term starts.**

I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter 4 days ago, finally, its probably our stupid old owl got in the way.

The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Head master: Albus Dumbledore  
_(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlcok,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_  
Dear Mr. R Weasly,  
We are pleased to infrom you that you have been accpeted at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. Please fins enclosed list of all necessary bbooks and equiptment.  
Term begins september 1. We await your owl by no later than August 15.  
Yours Sincerly  
Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputey Headmistress_

We, we being me, my mother, Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy, went to Diagon Alley today. Not that i can actually get anything new, but the textbooks sometimes change from year to year. When we got there i took out my list:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or simiilar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silveer fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by MIranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathiiilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Wafflling  
_A beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phylllida Spore  
_Magical drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beast and Where to find them _by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quention Trimble

OTHER EQUIPTMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescoope  
1 set brass scales  
Students ma also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

i took my wallet ot and opened it, completely empty.. how wonderfull.

"Mum, i need to get some stuff", i said out in front of Ollivanders Wand Shop.  
"Well duh Ron, thats why we came here", Fred remarked.  
"Percy, Fred, George, your on your own to go find your supplies, i will be takeing Ron", - my motherr said as she took out some money from her purse and handed it to Percy, "meet back hereollivanders in 1 hour".

The first place we enterd was Ollivanders Wand Shop. We ended up not getting a new wand, i decided to use Charlies oold 14 inch, willow wand containing one unicorn hair. it was nice, when it was new. i hate my family. Why do _I _have to get all the old equpitment? Why do _we _have to be so poor?  
We skipped Madam Malikins Robes for all Occasions, because yet again i get Charlies old robes.  
Florish and Blotts was next. Finally i might get something of my own. We already owned every book that was needed, luck was definately not on my side today.  
And thats how today went. I just cant wait until Spetember 1st.  
-Ron


	2. The Hogwarts Express

September 1, evening

Guess where i am, take a wild guess. No, I'm not at Hogwarts. Wrong, I'm not still at the burrow. No, I'm not in Diagon Alley. I'm in...,drum roll please, The Hogwarts Express.

Platform 9 and three quarters was so awesome. Ive seen all my brothers enter it so many times. Finally i got to. I got to run into a wall and not kill myself! I also met the famous Harry Potter, apparently he is a first year also this year.

My brothers actually figured out that he was Harry, they saw his scar. They were all fascinated about it. Harry turned bright red at all the attention. Ginny was begging to see Harry. She has some sort of obsession with the boy.

Right now I'm actually sitting by Harry, hes quite a nice fellow i might add. He showed me his scar, my jaw must have dropped in seeing that scar, and meeting the famous boy no one has yet to kill, because he was staring at me like i was insane. So i immediately turned my head to prevent notions that i was some sort of stalker.

I introduced Harry to scabbersmy fat gray useless rat. Percy got an owl for being made prefect, i got this old rat. I almost slipped and told harry i was poor, but i caught myself. i really hope he doesn't mind i dint have money.

In the midst of our conversation about Hagrid harry mentioned you-know-who's name. i almost screamed. I had never heard it spoken aloud, harry must not have been in the wizarding world very long.

Later on we were just enjoying ourselves with some candy from the candy cart when a girl, i believe her name was Hermione, came by asking about a boy named Neville's toad. First of all what kind of name is Neville? and why does he have a search party for a toad. its a toad, i sure wouldn't be looking if i lost scabbers. I had my wand out so this err Hermione asked if i was about to do some magic. so i did a spell on my rat

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"

nothing happened. Then Hermione went on about how she is so good with magic and how she can do everything and how she already memorized all the book.

Even later on three boys entered our cabin, one with sleeked down blond hair (rather greasy might i add), one rather fat and the other just a normal looking child. The blond boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, which is the weirdest name, even weirder than Neville. Draco started saying mean things about m family, such as "their riffraff" and such words. Harry, being the good person he is, defended me.

oh gosh their calling us off the train... i must go, but i shall write as soon as the sorting is over!

Ron


End file.
